Vodka orange
by millenium d'argent
Summary: One-shot écrit pour la communauté 31 jours, Milo X Camus


Hello !

Voici la raison du jour de retard de Vacances improvisées, le défi de 31 jours du 27 novembre, plus le thème en option.

Personne ne se posera la question de savoir d'où vient le titre de Vodka orange je crois ^^

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Titre: Vodka orange

Thème : 27 novembre / Code secret + thème optionnel / Ebriété

Couple: Milo x Camus - enfin, encore Milo qui pense à Camus.

Warnings éventuels: Euh, pas que je sache...

Disclaimer: Tout à , Shueisha, Toei, etc...

Current music**: **A. Corelli, " La Follia ", sonate n°12

* * *

**Vodka orange**

J'aime une énigme.

Un être dont les pensées ou les sentiments sont verrouillés à triple tour.

Malgré le dernier palier franchi dans notre relation, tu ne laisses filtrer que le strict nécessaire. Tes traits s'animent, mais pas beaucoup. Pas assez.

Tu ne réponds à aucune question. Autant j'aime à te livrer tous mes souvenirs, toutes mes sensations, tous mes états d'âme, autant tu te retranches derrière la façade glaciale du Chevalier du Verseau.

Je ne peux pas t'en vouloir. Je t'ai aimé comme ça, je continue.

Je sais que tu tiens à moi, même si là encore tu es incapable de l'exprimer en mots, difficilement en gestes.

J'ai du passer des heures, des mois, des années à décrypter la moindre de tes attitudes, depuis la première fois que nous avons dormi dans la même chambre.

Depuis les larmes attardées sur tes joues rondes, la façon dont le petit étranger orphelin que tu étais serrait farouchement sa peluche tout en suçant son pouce, jusqu'à aujourd'hui où tu balances systématiquement notre couette par terre.

J'ai disséqué chacune de tes phrases, de tes intonations, la manière dont tes lèvres s'arrondissaient de surprise, se plissaient de colère, s'ouvraient pour ton sourire si beau, mais trop rare.

J'ai appris à aimer ta langue, à parcourir tes chers livres.

Tu sais tout de moi, j'en sais encore si peu de toi.

Je n'ai pu glaner que quelques détails, qui t'échappaient de temps en temps sans le vouloir, tenter de reconstituer le puzzle de ton enfance.

En vain, c'est trop difficile, tu ne me donnes pas assez d'éléments.

Contrairement à moi j'ai cru deviner que tu avais été un enfant heureux, mais je me trompe peut-être. Tu ne m'as jamais confirmé la moindre hypothèse.

Plus impénétrable qu'un coffre-fort, protégé d'un code secret inviolable.

Un code secret que j'ai passé ma vie à chercher.

Je ne peux croire que tu es insensible comme tu dis. Je t'ai vu pleurer sur tes disciples. Tu es capable d'aimer, tu parais le plus fort d'entre nous mais tu es peut-être le plus fragile.

Oh, je ne dirai jamais ça en face, je n'ai aucune envie de me faire congeler.

Non, ou tu te trompes, ou tu mens.

Il ne peut pas n'y avoir que du vide derrière des barrières si élaborées.

Il doit y avoir des choses terrifiantes pour que tu les occultes à ce point, ou des trésors si beaux que tu n'oses plus les toucher. Ou les deux à la fois.

* * *

Parfois il y a une faille. J'ai trouvé au moins un chiffre de ton fameux code secret.

Je ne m'en servirai pas vraiment, car c'est déloyal.

Par hasard, je m'en suis rendu compte.

Je pourrais bénir l'anniversaire de ce brave Aiolia, tiens.

Parce que cette nuit là, tu as cédé à mes insistances pour partager notre boisson, ou plutôt nos boissons.

Tu te maîtrisais tellement. On avait l'impression que tu n'avais bu que de l'eau minérale. Tu es resté le plus stoïque d'entre nous, et tu m'as ramené à mon Temple l'allure sobre, dans un bien meilleur état que moi.

Mais cela a un effet sur toi, Camus.

Quand tu bois, tes fichues protections se fissurent.

Tes traits fins s'animent. Ton visage et tes membres perdent leur raideur d'automate.

Tes prunelles saphir reflètent mon propre désir comme un miroir.

Tu poses tes mains sur moi sans ta timidité habituelle.

Tu parles. Tu demandes. Tu exiges, même, avec des mines de félin rusé que je ne te vois jamais dans d'autres circonstances.

Inutile de dire que je m'enflamme encore plus pour cette facette inconnue de toi.

Dans ces moments là, j'ai l'impression que ta glace fond complètement, que nous brûlons à l'unisson dans un brasier où il n'y a plus aucun rideau entre nos âmes.

Où tu t'abandonnes à ma volonté, où je peux lire en toi toutes tes émotions.

Où j'arrive enfin au fond du puits, où ton cosmos se laisse totalement imprégner par le mien.

Tu te laisses totalement aller. Tu ne te soucies plus de te donner dans le lit où sur le sol, dans la chambre ou n'importe quelle pièce, dans l'obscurité ou la lumière.

Tu ne me demandes plus si la porte est fermée à clé ou si on peut nous entendre.

Au lieu de te mordre les lèvres pour contenir tes gémissements, tu ouvres la bouche, manquant d'air, haletant, et tu ne retiens aucun de tes cris.

Tu es si beau alors, si humain, enfin _vivant_.

* * *

Ce que je raffole le plus, c'est ton petit air confus quand tu te réveilles le lendemain.

Tu rougis adorablement en te souvenant de ton manque de retenue, et pendant que je ris encore et encore tu enfouis ce visage coquelicot dans le creux de mon épaule.

C'est comme un secret entre nous, un clin d'œil que je te lance dans les réunions, le doigt tendu discrètement vers les verres d'alcool, promesse tacite de débordements délicieux et futurs.

Ton regard froid m'assassine, mais ton geste fluide pour prendre le verre dément ton exaspération feinte.

Etudiant cette particularité de la façon dont j'étudie tout de toi, j'ai testé, découvert quel liquide te libérerait le mieux de ses chaînes forgées dans les plaines de Sibérie.

La meilleure clé pour que tu laisses déborder ton cœur mon Camus, c'est la vodka orange.


End file.
